shadow of blood
by serena miname
Summary: What would you do if people treat you different because of something that you can't control, and then found out that you never had a or have a choice in your life anymore...? this are the questions that serenity neuza James stoke ask herself every day since young kid, and after founding out that she have to marry someone that she doesn't know and hates her
1. Chapter 1

It has been 10 years now, the tragic day still fresh in my mind and I remember it clearly has if it was yesterday.

flashback

Today I had a lot of fun with all my family, and I didn't fell different from my cousins because of my skin color.

You know I'm a little different from the rest of the members of my family...and...And...(Subbing)... all of the kids of my age, older or younger makes fun of me at school or in the streets because of it ...and yes...I don't have any friends.

Go on you can laugh at me...but you know what I don't care

And It doesn't matter...because momma said that one day they all going to regret it.

There's some children who laugh at my face and... (Pause)... I mean REALLY at my FACE and some of them do mean things to me as well...well but my mom says that they are jealous of me

Because I'm special and they are not...and that I should be happy with my skin color and...oh oh ohhhhh

Sorry

I forgot to introduce myself to you, my bad...

You know I have this habit of talking too much...and yeah ...my dad always tells me that my mouth going to get me in trouble or out of it same day and that I should think before talking

Ohm sorry...again

Ahahahah...me and my big mouth

Well let me introduce myself then

Hi my name is Neuza James Stokes...YES...MY NAME IS NEUZA got a problem with it...? Though so

And yes "NEUZA" is a strange name.

But i like it...because is original and no one have it from around here

And mom say that no one have it as well all around the world.

Mom told me that my name is special and that I should be proud of it and hnm...oh...

Hnm guys I forgot what I was going to tell you on the beginning...

Hnm...uhnm...oh yeah I remember ...is why I'm different from the rest of my family.

Well you know my mom and dad don't have the same color skin you now ...and yes I know what you guys are thinking about... and no... they are not...I repeat...they are not aliens ok,they are humans beans like you... But just a little different from each other... (pause)...by their skin color

Oh sorry I talk too much I know...ahad..Ahh

Sorry

well let me go straight the point well you see I'm not exactly white you know...I'm a mixed race,...yes my mom is white and my dad is black

and I don't mean it like black because he have a light skin like mine...well I'm a little more lighter than him...but not that much...oh I forgot telling you how old am I...well I'm 9 years old and I will be 10 in two months.

Mom and dad said that we going to do something really...really...really special for my birthday and that we are going to travel to other country so that I could meet someone really nice that going to be my friend forever and that he also going to protect me from everything and always play with me.

So I'm really anxious for my birthday to came so that I could meet him, i'm going to show him so many things and teach a lot of games and how to dance as well.

ohm did I tell you guys that I looooove...to dance...specially ballet, even though i know how to dance many different dance style...ballet is the one I love the most really.

Well I was seeing...hnm...today I had a lot of fun with my family like I never had before ...even noticing that my mom was acting a little bit strange toured me and was spacing out a lot...I quit enjoyed myself all day, but...

Everything changed at the next morning...when I wake up to find myself alone.

One the beginning didn't want to believe it and I still don't... but the proves were there in front of me and even seeing it I still couldn't believe it because if I do I have to go back to reality and i don't want to believe or see that I'm alone now and my life will be an empty shields.

i don't know for how long I stayed like that, the only thing i know is that same people came and toke my parents and then my grans,aunt and cousins away from the house and washed the all house and i was still standing in there in disbelieve.

there were no tears in my eyes' really tried to cry but...my eyes still dry maybe is because they know that crying myself out and wetting my face want bring my family back to me...and that it want bring all the moments that i had with my mom and all her advice back to me...and that i will never hear her or their voices again.

Never again.

And that the only think that i will be seeing now on for sure it will be only darkness and hate, sadness or maybe happiness from the people that hate my family because of me and my father.

which i really don't know why...because we never did nothing to them to hate us that much I'm just a innocent child who were born in a family that her mother and father have a different skin color and that has been judged since the day that she was born...and that also she never had any friend from school...or out even in her own house and that her only friends was her mom, dad and granddad.

And then after it a lady came in and started talking to me about something that i didn't quite catch.

That's when i realized that my family is gone for real and that we're never going to have the fantastic day like yesterday but even realizing it my eyes refused to drop any single tear

end of flashback

since that day my life never been the same again, and now with twenty one years old and in my last year in university where i have been studying law for 3 years now...well this will this is my fourth and last years in university, still i never really cried.

I remember them every day and wish that i could see them one more time, but i know that such thing was impossible

I never really had someone that i could call friend or family.

is not as if i didn't try to make friends...is just that is a little bit hard for me...and every time i make friends...they end up running away from me...because they think I'm not normal, well even i...sometimes thinks that I'm not normal as well...i mean came on where are you going to find a girl that every time a guy approaches her a invisible force surrenders her or scare them off her...?

*well it doesn't matter any way.

Just because i don't have friends it doesn't mean that i want be happy...or that i want realize my dreams*

I reminded myself, when same girls started making fun of me and whispering and laughting at me because i don't have friends and that I'm always by myself and anti-social.

I'm not really upset or sad by their words because they are right ...and because I'm used to hear them every day.

which of course i think is childless and none of their business if i have or don't have friends i don't know or understand why they love to talk about me...i mean i don't talk or tell anything about them to others and i don't know them like they don't know me as well.

every week is the same for me ...i woke up early around 4am and go for a run in the park and came back home around 5 am to take a shower.

Prepare myself to university and also to hear every single bad word about me and i leave my apartment at 6:30 and be in university at 7:10,and even before putting my foot on the gates people start talking about me and how weird i'm,and then at 8am the lessons start after be alone on break and lunch time and after go back to my apartment.

yeah...yeah i know that you guys must be thinking*isn't she bored with her military life...girl what you doing with your life?...you have to change and start living your life, we're young's just once you know* well let me tell you that once you are used to it, it want be that bored as you think.

well as i was saying...and then go back to my AP and do whatever i want and then go to sleep and the next morning to the same thing, but it looks like the gods or the devil decided to revenge on by something i did to them in my others life...because today everything went wrong,...since when i woke up and find myself on the floor and then after run out of hot water...and had the electricity cut because i didn't pay and then after i lost four buses and had to walk to university... be forty minute late for my lessons.

Then be accused of being responsible of stealing mathematic students exam paper and exploding the science lab...i mean come on...why would i do such a thing?...if I'm not even taking science or math's at university,...what benefit would it bring me on doing it?

The head teacher was screaming so loud that i believe that even the dead could hear it from whatever they are...oh please...god have mercy on me...when this finish and i still alive I'm going to start going to disco and parties and also try to live like every girl of my age or maybe just study more yeah that will do, but first please just make her shut up, my head fell's like as if exploding.

And after the yelling and screaming scene i walked out of the office to find a group of people standing outside the door with their eyes one me

brilliant now they all going to think that I did it to get attension and be noticed ,which is not my intension because i didn't bloody do nothing...but then again...who is going to believe me.

I walked fast and passed them with my head high because there is no way i'm gonna let this stupid joke and people destroy me...i'm gonna show them that i am strong and that i can handle this situation like everybody else in here.

i went to my locker to get my staff so that i could go home,but before opening the locker completly a white envelop came out of it and fall on the floor next to my feet.

i bended down and pick the white envelop from the floor and turned it arround to see if there were something writen on it... but it was blanck.

At first i didn't want to open it but the courisity was stronger than me so i opened quick before i change my mind about it and just trow it on the bean.

I stood there don't know how long in shock...after opened and readid the letter with my eyes really wide that it looks like its poping out of my head and it would if it was possible.

I readed the letter over and over again and then after looked to every coredor to see if i could see the idiot that put this in my locker still around there but i didn't see no one so went back to the letter and read it loud just to make sure that i wasn't dreaming or something

*you breaked your promise human and i am gonna make sure that you regret it,but don't worry we gonna have many centuary for it,see you and by the way did you like my surprise...?...Hope you enjoy it,as much i did...*

OK Neuza don't panick, don't you dare panick do you hear me...?...bread...bread...ok that's it keep on doing that and keep it cool

bum**********bum********bum...what you doing hearth...?...stop beathing fast,i can't belive it,...ok...maybe they just put the letter on a wrong locker...yeah...it's a mistake is not ment for you so just...just pretend you never...never read or saw it and trow it in the bean near you...that everthing will desaper and be over...

that's when i noticed the small letter below on the back of the letter

*and by the way,is not a mistake,the letter are really for you Neuza,you can run,but you cant hide from me*my eyes went wider this time.

ok i think i need to see a doctor...yes i need to see a doctor...and maybe start trying for real to make friends.

There is no way that am gonna stay in here after this thanks god that i don't have to stay for the lessons today.

how could it be possible for a teacher to be such a pain in the ass...I mean come on...I never had problems with teachers before...so...no... I'm not used to be yelled by a teacher and be suspended for a week,specially for something i didn't do is so not fear.

And that stupid,idiot and maniec guy just stand there...watching the teacher acusing and yelling at me for something i didn't do.

And even knowing that it was his dam fult the fucking stupid and idiot guy didn't defend or helped me like by telling the teacher that he was the one who did i only new who the guy was...everthing would be so much more easy.

what i dont undrestand is why he did it...even that stupid letter of his...

I didn't even knew that there were a guy that liked me in the university,well apart from the ones that runned away...of couse they don't count

And don't think that i'm a stressed girl because i'm not.

its the contrary i'm a very calm and calculated girl who dosen't do nothing...i mean nothing without thinking first of the consequence it may or will cause and put me into

And now i'm walking back to my lonenly but very confortable apartment on a busy tuesday afternoon where i will be staying for a month because the christmas break will be next week,and we normally have three week break for christmas holiday...and since i'm suspended for a week i will be staying at home for a all month.

I stoped brutaly when my skin felt like burning,and looked all around me,after a minute i started walking again but the same felling came back but more stonger and i panicked and start walking fast almost running and the feeling still there.

Some people looked at me as if i was crazy,but i'm don't really care about there opinion about me any way... I keep walking faster and faster but the feeling of sameone is watching and following me didn't go away.

Is the same feeling of before and i think that is the same person also,all of this started months ago a week after my birthdays,and that scares me because i live alone and don't have no one to protect me like father sayed i would

*..Ooh father i misse you so much,you and mamma i wish you were here at this moment with me,i'm sure that you would know what to do..*

But nothing of that matters now because i know that something really bad will happen to me if i stay here in the street that's for sure,so i walked faster than i was...ten minutes after i could see the white building where i live and i walked faster still not feeling save.

*...came on Neuza you can do it,faster,faster...*

I was walking really fast,i really don't care what people where talking about me because the only thing i could think about was to get inside the safty of my partment as soon as possible... where at least have guards who protects the building so when I saw the door in front of me ,I runned the faster i could and opened the door in a way that for sure looks like as if it gonna ripe.

i stayed there with my back facing the door to caught my breath,slowly my breath started coming back to normal,i turned my head slowly to see if i would see the perv that was watching and following me,but i didn't...still i know that he was there.

I runned to the elevator and pressed the fourth,thank god no one was there

*..ding..*

the elevator door opened and and i left quickly and my legs and hands where shaking,i took my apartment key from my hand bag and opened the entreing my apartment that i feeling secure.

i walked to my room and trow my bag any where and went to the bathroom,i need a hot shower after all this that for sure..*..thank god i called and payed the water today morning..*

when the hot water made contact with my skin,i felt my muscle relaxing and all the stress leaving my body *..this's what i need,there's nothing a hot water can't resolve..*i turned the hot water tab after 30 minutes under water and stoped in front of my big mirror on the bathroom,which i don't why i still have it...but any way as i stend in front of the mirror for the first time in months...the person i saw starting at me was a lonely long blond hair girl with a big light gry eyes and pink lips with a innocent and confused face,with a full breast and curves on the place with a long and full legs,resuming ...a kid in a body of a full developed woman.(..sight sadly..)

people stops me on the street every day to ask if i was a model or and actriss...because of my looks...i also remenber that many models agencies wanted to sany contract with me but i always let them down because i don't wanna do anything to do with glamour,i just wanna be a respectful lawer and judje who will be helping people not to feel different because of their believes,religion or skin colour...i don't want any kid to suffer and be alone like i did and still do because they are different

(...sight again...)

I know that same day i will realize my dream,but at moment i'm just gonna live my life and try and finish university without no more problems

(...sight again taredly...)

i rechied for my toal and rap it around me and opened the door,i walked stray it to my wardrobe and toke my blue PJ out and put it on...after it i dryed my hair and put it up.

i climbed the bed after finishing everthing that i needed to do...i didn't really eat because i wasen't angry so toke a green apple from the fruit basket to hold my stomach teal tomorow...as my head touched the pillow i blacked out to find myself in the dreaming land.


	2. Chapter 2

Endymion destroyed the wall of the old building on his right when he recalled what he was doing in that place at that time of night...instead of being with Anne.

If the human had not broken her promise he would not be there to take her with him that's for sure.

He was really pissed...and decided to go back into the mansion and make love to Anne,...so he turned around to leave but before the first step, his father word come back so strong in his mind that made him gave one step back and turned around to continued where he had stopped minutes ago "..You want be king till you are bonded to her Endymion..."

Endymion propped against one of the ledges of a building watching a certain apartment building where he was a hundred per cent that the human was in and also because he can smell her blood coming from that particular building and also because he saw her coming in and out of that building every day and night.

He jumped to the apartment balcony that he smelled her blood from, when he felt that it's safe for him to enter, in one minute he was on balcony and the other inside the living room.

Endymion stopped a minute to look at where he was, it was then that he noticed that he was in a room decorated in black and red as both the walls and furniture, he had to admit that he was a little surprised, because he was expecting a more colorful living room.

He looked a little more to the room, just to notice the four photos that were placed in the room, the first one that he saw one was of the person he came to pick smiling "she should have around 8 or 9 years old at the time "he thought, the other photo was another with her and her family together they were all happy and the other two she was with a blonde boy and a redhead girl probably the same age as her which is fifteen.

minutes later he decided that none of that was important so he started walking on contrary direction when he turned left he ran into a red door with a old Japanese symbols' in the middle of the door in black he identified the symbol instantly as symbol that beings of light use to stop the entry of the beings of darkness in Their land or house centuries ago.

But that does not stop him from entering, he slowly opened the door, he paused for a moment and caught his breath when he saw the angel with a long blonde gold hair lying on the huge black bed, he started slowly approaching the bed he couldn't stop himself of thinking how beautiful is the human.

He slapped himself mentally "what are you doing Endymion..?She is the enemy remember…?"

After he recovered his composure, Endymion bended down to pick the sleeping human up, after picking her up he left the building after leaving the building he appeared in a forest without more time wasting Endymion ran, picking up speed.

it didn't' took him long to start seeing mansion or castle whatever you want to call it showing up in front of him because of his vampirism and royalty blood powers, and even being miles away he could fell the excitement and fury of the vampires because of the or his so called mate.

He knows that is not going to be easy to protect and keep her save from the vampires, especially to protect from Anne and his sisters and brother.

Endymion povs on

Damn it father how could he do this to me, make marry some stupid and weak human, and I still don't believe it, he can't make me marry her, a human cannot marry and least be the vampire clan queen, she can't.

how is she going to protect or make decisions for the kingdom when I'm not present, believe is not like as I I'm planning on letting my kingdom on the hands on a human doesn't matter if is a men or woman powerful and strong or not

...sighed again strongly...

But it doesn't matter know, does it...? No it doesn't and all thanks to my beloved father and...

I was forced out of my thoughts when I approxed the castle and felt strong desire for a fresh human blood...and I knew that I can't walk or run though pass all that vampires so I stopped on my track and breathed then transported us in a room that was prepared for her moth ago

I walked to the bed and lied her down and took a minute to look at her properly and I have to admit to myself that the girl was beautiful even more than beautiful there is no words to describe her light caramel face and body and what a body

my eyes zoomed from her closed eyes, perfect and small nose, her light brown lips to her long neck I stop for a minute and imaged myself biting her long and delicious neck, after a sec my eyes went down and I stopped just contipul her full breast I can see myself licking her and making her scream my name every day and night...(sighed)...I carried on and passed her very flat stomach to and stopped on her most privet area on middle of her legs that will belong to me once we bonded to each other for eternity

I can fell my eyes turning to red alerting me that I have to leave this room right now before doing something that I will regret it after, but my feet doesn't move it was like as if it was meant to be or something and a warm feeling start spreading all over my body and my mind is screaming for me to just go and do whatever I want to do with her an...

"...what...what the hell was that...? What are you thinking...?...and did I just say that she was beautiful...? She is your enemy Endymion...your enemy...humans and vampires and especially royal vampires don't mix...yes they don't mix...Anne going to freak out...I got to get out of here right now..."

I looked down to her and sighed and then left the room, but before closing the door I saw all my family standing on the door

"...ok...this'd no good..." was the first thing that came to my mind at the very moment that I saw all of them standing there specially my sister, she is the one who worries me the most, because I know that she is the one who hates Neuza the most and I still remember everything that happened when she found out that a human will be the vampires queen when she couldn't

flashback

as I entered the room I felt the big change of the atmosphere, as I turned around and saw my sister Annabel on the middle of the room with her hair all up and purple (aura) was surrounding her and both my mother and father were sitting down on the big black sofa right in front of Annabel

I can tell by the look of it that my younger sister wasn't happy about something, and I think I should get going don't want to be on the same room with her at the moment with her temper that high...but who said that it would that easy...?

"...you knew about this...didn't you...?" I stopped and turned around to face her

"...knew about what..?"

"...don't you fuck with me endymion...?"

"..Watch your language young lady..."

now this is the moments that the quote would came "if the look could kill" certainly the one that Annabel gave to our mother would kill her for sure...well that's if she was a human...Annabel turned to face me and I saw my father saying something to my mother like "...let us leave them alone..." and then they left the room leaving me with the monster...I mean my sister. And don't think that I am scared of her because I don't... it just that I don't have time to teal with her after, and also because is not nice to be around her when she is on a bad mood

end of flashback

"...is she still a virgin endymion darling..?"

Isn't my beloved mother adorable...?"

"...what do you all want..?"

"...just making sure that my daughter-in-law is save ...my son..!"

"Well if you are consurn, then why don't you stop this stupid thing...?"I said looking at him with anger how dare he say something like that make me marry a fool and weak human's way so concentrated in my anger and hatred tour the human and my father that I didn't see the cons urn and hurry face of my family nor did I felt the strong energy released on the room behind me

"...what was that..." huh..?..Why is Annabel looking at me like that does she think this situation is funny now..?..My anger was rising to a level that I know that if I don't calm down right now no one will be able to stop it

"...endymion..?" why is she...

"..Well let us move to a more comfortable room to talk..." everyone started following my father I stood there for a moment then I remembered about something that I have to discuss with the king

"...father. There is something we need to discuss first..."I saw Annabel giving me an ugly glance before walking to a different direction without saying a word...huff like I'm scared of her

"...ok, but be carful ok Endymion darling..." my mom gave a knowledge look to my father and then smiled to walk out after in a different direction from Annabel

"...came on then.." we entered a room right in front of us...which I founded out that it was a small office that I used to use when I was still a little centuries ago...

I turned my gaze to my father and started talking strait away

"...she is not save in here..." I was calm and stressed at same time

"...I know..." father said wail sitting down on chair

"...what are we going to do then...? Because am not sure that she survives till the ceremony..."

"...that's why you two going to travel to the mountain house after the announcement next week..."

"you are totally right...I'm going to arra...wait...WHAT..?" did I just heard what I'm thinking that I did..?

"yes I want you to take your bride to the mountain house...so that you could know each other a little since it wasn't possible years ago and also for you to protect her and away from the danger..." he said it with a serious voice

"...what...?"

"...Endymion...this's the only way we have to protect your bride..."he gets up from his sit and walked to the door and stopped on the middle of the way

"...I am not going to take her to the mountain house..."I said firmly

"Yes you are...unless..." he said with a little smirk like mine on his face

"...what...unless what..?"my voice came a little arch and suspicious"...well unless you are not interested on being the king of the vampires, because if you don't you know the..." I'm going to kill the human, drink all her blood painfully and slowly and then after give her body to the dogs

"...when is the announcement..?" changing the subject was always easy for me

"...on the night of full moon..." great, the full moon...it couldn't be another day

"...I have things to do on that day with Anne, so we hav..." before finishing my sentence I was blow away and because it got me in surprise I flied and hit my back and head really hard on the hall

"...I don't want you next to Anne especially after the ceremony announcement...do you hear me Endymion..." his voice was like ice and his eyes changed to a really strong red

"...what are you going to do if I don't stay away from her...hum...what...?" I said wail getting up from the floor but before giving the first step my knees started weakening that was when I realized what was going on...I looked forward just to see my father despairing and showing up behind me

"...you don't want to know Endymion..." before I could say something more he despaired from behind me and the office.

Leaving me standing there static...I was shocked that my own father attacked me because of a stupid human.

before anything my feet started moving...and when noticed I was in front of the human room and my anger which I didn't notice that I was holding exploded and the floor and the hall stated shacking and the light stated going off and on and same of them exploded

I was so furious, opened the door with just one blow...when I entered the room I found it empty with the human no were to be found which made me more furious, I tried to track her down by sensing her blood but nothing.

I went to look for her on the castle still...nothing from her...me spented a good twenty minute looking for her...to then be stopped by Annabel

"...what's wrong Endymion...can't find your human bride..?" she said laughing at the end

"...where is she..?" my voice came calm and colder I saw Annabel backing off slowly and nervously "...where is SHE Annabel..?" I slowly started approxing her

"...what I put her where she belonged..."her voice was shacking

"...this is the last time I will ask you...WHERE IS SHE DANM IT..."the floor shacked for a moment strong like my voice

"...she is on the da...d...dark...hnm...uhnm..."her voice was breaking but I don't care I just want to find my bride...so that I can have a little conversation with her

"...d...ddd...dark where...?" my little control is slipping away now she better tee...wait did she said dark..?

"...she is on the dark florets..."she said before despairing

My eyes went wide when I heard where the human was, did Annabel just sayed to me that she took and left my bride on the dark forest...?

"...ANNABEL...WHEN I PIT MY HANDS ON YOU...YOU going to wish you were DEATH..."I ran as quick possible picking up speed...dam the dark forest..?

I know she hates the thought of having a human as vampires queen, but putting her in the dark forest is to much even for a vampire image for a human, I can't believe that I'm saying this but my father is right the mountain house is the only place that she will be save.

I stopped brutally when a strong evil energy hit me right after hearing a female scream coming from the same direction.

the first thing coming to my mind was the "human" I had to jump from tree to tree I was going to go back to the other side of the forest when I spotted a girl running and right behind her a walking dead were trying to catch her

I stopped and stand still on the tree watching her.

"...from up here she looks like a delicious pray to eat...she is a delicious pray...but is all MINE..." I jumped from the tree and landed in front of her right before the walking dead reach her

"...if I was you...I wouldn't touch her..." I said making him stop right in front of me

"...I want the human...so out of my way..." I smiled because I knew that he would say something like that...well I never killed or tasted a walking dead vampire before...and it looks like I will today

"...ha-ha...AHHHAHAHAH...well to bad you choose a wrong human to mess up with soul eater..." before he could do anything I vanish and appeared behind him and blowing him away from her.

He laid there in shock as if he couldn't believe it, and then after to get up slowly and look at me with hate

"...wrong move.." he said before running on my way...my eyes changed from a dark sky blue to a dangerous red and I looked right inside his eyes from the distance making stop and fell on his knees painfully and start moaning loudly I walked and stop in front of him

"...weak..."his eyes went wide when he understood what was coming for him

"...ok I leave the human girl alone...so please let me go..." pathetic ashamed for the walking dead vampires

"...too late..." I said before taking his head on my hands and turn it and after pull it up separating the head from his body and burn it with my fire flame...I watched him burning before turning around to face my "so called "bride".


End file.
